The Saturday Morning Shift
by notthetoothfairy
Summary: Klaine AU / alternative meeting. Blaine begrudgingly takes Sam's Saturday morning shift at the swimming pool but little does he know that it might be the best deal he's ever made – all because of the regular who comes in every Saturday morning to swim his laps. Warnings: References to the 5x15 (Bash) happenings.


_A/N: Also readable on Tumblr, same penname as on FF. :)  
_

* * *

"Dude, please!" Sam says for the umpteenth time and Blaine could just _kill_ him. It is just so typical of him.

"See, I knew this was going to happen," Blaine says, not able to stop the annoyance that is seeping into his voice. "I told you not to take the Saturday morning shift and you went and did it anyway."

"Please," Sam starts again but Blaine puts up a finger to shush him. There is no way he is going to agree on this.

"'_That's the best shift, bro, nobody comes in on a Saturday morning,_'" Blaine mimics Sam's voice, their original argument from two months ago still clear in his head.

"And it's true!" Sam defends himself. "It's practically empty at that time… you'll be paid for just sitting around and doing your homework!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that all my Friday nights would be cut short from now on," Blaine says adamantly.

"You don't even go to any parties!" Sam protests. "And it's not _that_ early. You can totally go out at night and be at the swimming pool at 9 am."

Blaine frowns. "Excuse you, I do go to parties from time to time, Sam," he huffs. "Just… not lately. I mean, I've been studying a lot and there haven't been any oppor- anyway, 9 am is still early and I won't exchange my lovely chit-chat with the elderly ladies who come in during my Wednesday afternoon shift for a lonely Saturday morning spent with homework just because you decided that Friday is date night all of a sudden."

Sam puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders and starts shaking him like his life is depending on Blaine to take that stupid shift. "Bro, please! I told you I can't take her out on a Saturday because she has to work."

Blaine is not proud to admit that he can feel his resolve crumble already. "You… probably don't even remember her name," he tries but Sam has been talking about her pretty much all week so the chances are really slim.

"It's Mercedes and I'm telling you this is not about a one-night stand or anything, she is really awesome and I really want her to take me seriously, so I need to go out on a really nice date with her, pleeeaaase."

Blaine knows he is the master of all things puppy-dog eyes but Sam has apparently picked up a trick or two from him because he really cannot say no to that face anymore. He sighs.

"Alright, I'll take your shift," he mumbles defeatedly and Sam engulfs him in a hug so tight it cuts off his air for a second.

"I owe you so much!" Sam exclaims, pulling back to look at Blaine and do a little excited happy dance. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine says pointedly and fixes Sam with a half-playful, half-serious glare. "But the second your girl Mercedes calls things off, you are back on that shift."

Sam must be really sure about this girl because all he does is shrug and continue his dance.

* * *

Blaine has never been this bored during a shift. He got all his homework done earlier this week and he can't exactly practice for his showcase in the middle of a local swimming pool where anybody could just walk in any minute. He cranes his neck to glance at the clock from where he is sitting on the lifeguard chair and groans. 9.14. It's a two-hour shift. How did Sam even manage to do this for two months without going crazy?

He plays a game on his phone for a while before even that gets too boring. He tries texting instead.

_To Tina: Hey, you awake?_

_From Tina: wth blaine? u know what time it is?_

_To Tina: … too early to text you if you resort to text speak. Sorry._

_From Tina: damn right_

Blaine is about to pocket his phone and contemplate if napping during one's shift is a good idea or not when the clock strikes 9:30 and the door to the showers and locker rooms actually opens for the first time since Blaine has set foot into the building this morning. A guy comes in with fast, determined steps, sets his bag on a bench and slips into the pool before Blaine can even do so much as blink. That was… unexpected. So much for the pool being empty. _Thanks, Sam_, Blaine thinks grouchily.

There isn't much to do besides watch the guy swim – it's what Blaine is paid for, after all – so he observes his swimming style for a while. He is fast and focused, completing lap after lap, not even stopping for more than a second at the end of the lane, and changing from breaststroke to backstroke every once in a while. From what little Blaine could see of the guy before he got into the pool, he seems to be lean in a kind of buff way and his shoulders are broad enough to assume that he is a regular swimmer. Blaine blushes a bit when he realizes that he is taking his lifeguard duties a bit too seriously. It's not like he has to ogle the guy in order to do his job. Still… he can't exactly look away, either – what if the guy has a cramp and drowns? Not on Blaine's watch, no, sir.

The guy spends about half an hour swimming without interruption before he stops after a particularly fast lap, resting his elbows on the edge and just kicking his feet under the water while breathing deeply. Blaine is totally not observing the way his chest rises and falls. Except maybe he is. Which is why he blushes a deep shade of red when a pair of blue eyes suddenly stares up at him in the lifeguard chair. He is about to blurt out that he wasn't staring, that he was just doing his job and not being a creep at all, when the guy waves awkwardly.

"Hi, um, sorry," he says and his quiet but sure voice carries softly all the way over to Blaine who is still kind of convinced that he will be called out on his creepy behavior in a second. "I'm so used to Sam being on duty, I didn't even notice that it wasn't him sitting up there."

Blaine blinks a few times before answering. "Oh," he says awkwardly, "yeah, there's been a shift change."

"Ah, well… anyway, my name is Kurt," the guy introduces himself. Blaine smiles at how polite he is. Most of the swimmers don't bother to talk to the lifeguard.

"Blaine," he replies. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt nods. "Likewise. Hey, is it okay if I use one of those kickboards?" He points over to the wall behind Blaine where they keep the swimming aids and toys.

"Sure, go ahead," Blaine says. Kurt pushes himself out of the pool and walks over to the rack. Blaine tries not to watch him too closely but he can't help but notice just how gorgeous he is, droplets of water rolling down his chest and- _get a grip, Blaine, you're impossible_. He tears his gaze away and just looks at his feet until he hears the splash of water that tells him Kurt got back into the pool.

He somehow manages to keep himself in check for the remainder of Kurt's exercise, only blushing once more when Kurt climbs up the ladder at the side of the pool where he left his bag and turns around to say goodbye before heading towards the showers. Blaine glances at the clock again. 10:30. Only half an hour left. That went fast.

_To Sam: You said the pool would be empty._

_From Sam: … please don't be mad._

_To Sam: I'm not. Just making an observation._

_From Sam: Certainly nicer to look at than those elderly ladies, though, isn't he?_

_To Sam: Oh my god, shut up._

Not that he's wrong, though.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes have another date that Friday, so Blaine seems to be out of luck in terms of getting his old shift back. Well, he's happy for Sam, of course. Just a little bitter that he got dragged into the whole thing. He shifts in the lifeguard chair and checks the time. 9:29. From what Sam has told him – and at least he had the decency to look sheepish about his lie – he should be expecting Kurt every Saturday morning at 9:30.

Sure enough, one minute later, the door to the showers opens and in strides Kurt, sporting a really nice pair of swim trunks that Blaine recognizes as Alexander McQueen. Blaine waves at him and receives a smile in return.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greets him before dipping one foot into the water and hissing a little at the cool temperature. "So, the shift change is somewhat permanent?"

Blaine grins, thinking of how much Sam was panicking over what to wear for his date yesterday. "We'll see. It is for now."

"Sounds intriguing," Kurt says with his right eyebrow raised, sitting down on the edge of the pool. "Any good gossip behind this?"

Blaine shrugs. "Sam is dating a girl who's only available on Friday nights and that's why I had to step in."

Kurt lets out a low whistle. "I hope you didn't go down without a fight. Who wants to work on a Saturday morning?"

"Right?" Blaine exclaims, happy that at least someone understands. "He was super insufferable about it, though, and it's not like I have anyone to date on a Friday night, so I guess he presented a better case."

_Wow, oversharing much?_

Kurt chuckles and lets his body sink into the pool. "Well, I hope your Saturdays won't be completely ruined."

"I'll live," Blaine replies.

Kurt starts his laps and they don't talk anymore after that, but Blaine can't help but smile to himself every now and then during his shift.

* * *

Saturday mornings suddenly become a very productive time for Blaine. He studies for his exams in the half hour before Kurt comes in, and does some more homework in the coffee shop he stops at after his shift. After a few weeks, he has grown fond enough of the Saturday morning shift not to give Sam a hard time about it anymore.

Admittedly, Kurt is a big part of why he has come to like his shift so much.

They have progressed from small talk to actual conversations and Blaine has probably never met someone who he shares so many interests with. He doesn't run out of things to talk with Kurt, be it the latest Vogue issue or a new Broadway musical, and he learns something new about him every week. He swims on Saturday mornings because he has a shift at the Spotlight Diner in the afternoon. He would sell his soul for cheesecake and coffee. Kurt is from Ohio, like Blaine, and they both tried out for NYADA in the same year. Kurt, however, got in, and when Blaine tells him that he probably wasn't talented enough for NYADA's program, Kurt begs him to sing something until he relents and starts his rendition of "Not While I'm Around" while Kurt swims a few slow laps.

During the last few bars, Kurt hoists himself up on the edge and simply looks at Blaine.

"That was beautiful, Blaine" he says earnestly. "I can't believe they didn't let you in."

Blaine shrugs. "I'm not too upset about it. NYU is great."

"Still," Kurt says. "Carmen Tibideaux makes weird choices sometimes."

"Clearly," Blaine teases. "She let you in."

Kurt clutches his heart in a fake outrage. "Ouch. So much for letting nothing harm me."

"Well, that was a reference to the lifeguard duty only."

Kurt huffs. "So you're going to save me from drowning but not from harmful insults?"

"Precisely," Blaine replies and pretends not to find the way Kurt is sticking his tongue out at him endearing.

* * *

"So, um, if you want to, we can switch our shifts back," Sam says a little miserably, falling face forward onto the couch and making Blaine jump in his chair. That probably means his last date with Mercedes didn't go over too well.

Blaine winces, partly in sympathy, partly in embarrassment. "Thanks but I'll keep the shift."

"You really don't have to," Sam insists, voice muffled by the couch cushion.

"I want to," Blaine says softly and reaches over to squeeze Sam's shoulder. "So… Mercedes?"

Sam lifts his head to look at Blaine. "She has doubt about me… about us."

Blaine decides it's time for a night out with friends.

* * *

_To Tina: Is Sam still hungover?_

_From Tina: What do you think, idiot?_

_To Tina: That was uncalled for._

_From Tina: Sorry. I'm just bitter that you left him here instead of taking him home._

_To Tina: That would have been worse! You know I have the Saturday morning shift._

_From Tina: I know, I know. He's just a lot to deal with._

_To Tina: I'm really sorry. Oh, gotta go._

_From Tina: Let me guess – gorgeous swimmer guy walked in, right?_

_From Tina: Thought so._

_From Tina: Stop flirting and tell me how to cure a hangover._

_From Tina: Sam's awake and delighted. He just got a text from Mercedes._

_From Tina: Did that guy of yours drown or are you busy making out?_

_To Tina: Tina, I can't text while I'm on duty. No making out (I wish). Kurt's gone now. Happy for Sam!_

_From Tina: :)_

* * *

"So, dude, Tina tells me there's a reason for why you didn't want to switch the shifts back," Sam says smugly the next day while they're both munching cereal on the couch.

Blaine whips his head around. He should have known not to trust Tina with that bit of information.

Sam grins. Oh, this is bad. He had so much going for him by pretending that he didn't like his shift. Sam even did the dishes for him on occasion to make up for it.

"I get a lot done on Saturday mornings, it's making my day more productive," Blaine says and it sounds lame even to his own ears.

"Suuure," Sam comments and bumps shoulders with Blaine. "It has nothing to do with Kurt and his amazing swimmer body."

Blaine snorts a little. "What would you know about his body?" he asks around a spoonful of cereal.

"More than you, probably," Sam says. "I walked in on him in the shower once."

Blaine almost chokes on his food and Sam pats his back between hysterical giggles.

* * *

"Here, the kickboard," Blaine says and hands Kurt the item before Kurt can even attempt to get out of the pool.

"… thanks," Kurt mutters after a small pause. "How did you know?"

"You do the same thing every week, Kurt," Blaine replies fondly. "You do your routine like clockwork. I thought I'd spare you the trouble of getting out of the water."

He could swear Kurt is blushing and is trying to hide it by dipping his face in the water briefly. When he resurfaces and takes the board with a coy smile, Blaine's heart is doing weird flip flops in his chest. He's really got it bad.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Anytime, Kurt."

* * *

"So I hand him the kickboard-"

Sam holds up a hand. "Wait, what?"

Blaine repeats his words. As much as he wants to hate Tina for spilling his secret to Sam, it is pretty great being able to tell him about his shifts now.

"Dude, he never used to swim with the kickboard when I was on duty. That's weird."

"Maybe he wanted to try something new," Blaine says.

"Or maybe he knows you're checking him out whenever he gets out of the pool," Sam suggests with a wide grin.

Blaine huffs but he knows he is blushing. "That's ridiculous."

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Is it?"

Blaine sighs. "Maybe not."

* * *

Tina drags Blaine along to a party the next Friday night and Saturday morning, he barely makes it to his shift in time, his eyes falling close every two seconds.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Mhh," he mumbles. "Five more minutes?"

Kurt laughs. _What a nice sound._

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules for the lifeguard to sleep while someone is in the pool."

Blaine frowns and realizes that something doesn't add up. He bolts upright suddenly.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" he says and rubs his eyes.

Kurt laughs some more and it really is a nice sound. And so close. Because – _oh._ Kurt has climbed up all the way to Blaine's seat and is currently standing on the ladder with his elbows propped on the armrests of the lifeguard chair. He is so close Blaine could count the freckles on his nose.

"Late night yesterday?" Kurt teases.

Blaine nods sheepishly.

"Well, we can't have you sleep while I swim," Kurt says decidedly.

Blaine shakes his head. "I'll stay awake, I promise."

"Or… I could just stay up here and keep you from falling asleep," Kurt muses, looking up at Blaine with a devilish grin.

Blaine's sure that his heart just skipped a beat. "How would you do that?" he breathes.

Kurt starts tickling him and that really isn't fair.

He stays awake for the rest of the shift, though, too afraid of Kurt's methods.

* * *

It has been four months when Kurt skips his Saturday morning swim for the first time. Blaine tries not to sulk too much but he can't help but feel a little upset. What has Kurt got to do that is more important than swimming?

_Maybe he had a date last night_, his brain provides, helpful as usual.

He makes up a dozen scenarios in his head, getting more and more jealous of imaginary tall dashing men by the second, when his phone suddenly buzzes.

_From Tina: Hey, Blaine… is Kurt in today?_

Blaine frowns.

_To Tina: No. How did you know?_

_From Tina: Oh god. You know my friend Rachel? The loud one? Her friend Kurt just got attacked last night. I never connected the dots until this morning._

_To Tina: What do you mean, attacked? Is he okay?_

Blaine clutches his phone so hard it almost breaks. Thankfully, Tina doesn't take long to answer.

_From Tina: He's in the hospital. Bruised but otherwise fine, Rachel says!_

_To Tina: Which hospital?_

_From Tina: They wouldn't let you visit, honey, you're not family._

_To Tina: Can you get me his phone number, at least?_

* * *

He waits until his shift is done but the minute he walks out of the building, he takes out his phone to type out a message to Kurt.

_To Kurt: Hey Kurt, it's Blaine from the pool. Just heard that you are in the hospital, I am so sorry! Are you alright?_

_From Kurt: Wow, how did you even get my number? I am fine, please don't worry about me._

_To Kurt: … I can't possibly explain that without sounding like a creep (I'm not, I swear). Of course I'm worried, you got attacked! What happened?_

_From Kurt: I expect to hear that explanation as soon as I get out of here (always knew there was something weird about you). In short: I don't like homophobes and they don't like me, either._

_To Kurt: Fuck. How bad is it? Will you have to stay in the hospital for a while?_

_From Kurt: I'm bruised and my dad is driving me crazy but I'm fine, I swear. They are letting me out this afternoon already. Could have been much worse._

_To Kurt: I'm glad it wasn't._

_From Kurt: Me too. Sorry I had to leave you alone during your shift._

_To Kurt: Don't you even dare. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for._

_From Kurt: I'll be there next Saturday._

_To Kurt: Are you sure?_

_From Kurt: Absolutely._

_To Kurt: :)_

_To Kurt: And I'm not weird._

_From Kurt: If you had to choose between being called creepy or being called weird, what would you choose?_

_To Kurt: You wound me, sir._

* * *

Kurt stays true to his word and shows up the next Saturday. Instead of taking his place on the lifeguard chair, Blaine has been waiting for him on the edge of the pool.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine breathes out. "You look…"

Kurt smiles sadly. "I know, I look terrible."

"No." Blaine shakes his head for emphasis. "You look hurt. But terrible? Never."

Kurt sits down next to him and flashes him a thankful smile. Blaine hesitantly wraps his arms around him and even though the angle is awkward, Kurt leans into it a little.

"Thanks, Blaine," he whispers.

"I'm glad you're okay," Blaine whispers back.

Kurt shivers a little and Blaine looks up worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Kurt is quick to reassure him. "Just cold. No shirt and all."

Blaine doesn't even think twice before pulling of his t-shirt and handing it to Kurt whose eyes widen a little. Then, all of a sudden, while he is pulling on the shirt, he's laughing, loud and with his head thrown back. Blaine is not sure what caused that reaction but he waits it out.

When Kurt calms down a bit, he mutters, almost to himself, "Claims to be neither creep nor weirdo but takes his shirt off at the first chance he gets."

Blaine lets out a mixture between an offended cry and a snort. "Oh my god, I am _not_ a weird creep."

"Enlighten me," Kurt challenges playfully.

Blaine takes a deep breath but it does nothing to calm his nerves. "So, my friend Tina knows your friend Rachel and somehow, she figured out that Rachel's Kurt was my Kurt and well, she texted me about it. I asked for your number so I could make sure you were okay."

Kurt tilts his head sideways. "Your Kurt, huh?" he breathes out.

"Well," Blaine starts, a little embarrassed. "Tina might have heard one or two stories about you."

"Just one or two?" Kurt asks around a smile. "I'm pretty sure Rachel has heard more about you."

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "She has?"

Kurt twists his fingers a little nervously. "She might or might not have told me off because I wouldn't shut up about you."

Blaine doesn't have anything to say to that. So he kisses Kurt. Right there on the edge of the pool. Kurt makes a startled noise but kisses back after a second and pulls Blaine closer to him by the waist. Blaine hums against Kurt's mouth and cups Kurt's face gently with his hands, careful not to touch any of the bigger bruises.

Kurt doesn't start his laps until half an hour later but he doesn't seem particularly bothered about that. Instead, he keeps grinning up at Blaine every other minute and Blaine smiles back giddily.

_To Sam: Man, the Saturday morning shift really rocks. I'm so glad you didn't listen to me when I told you not to take it._

_From Sam: Dude, about fucking time._

"Texting while protecting me from drowning?" Kurt calls up to him with a cheeky glare. "Why, Mr. Anderson, you must not be very concerned for my safety."

"I am actually very concerned, Mr. Hummel," Blaine tells him. "In fact, you look a little cold. Maybe you should get out of the water."

"So you can stare at me again while I get the kickboard like you have been ever since the first time we met?" Kurt asks coyly and Blaine huffs because two can play this game.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you never even used to practice with kickboards before I took over this shift so the joke's on you."

Kurt gets a dark look in his eyes, hoists himself up onto the edge and struts over to the lifeguard chair, eyes on Blaine the whole time. Blaine has a hard time breathing when Kurt doesn't even tear his gaze away while climbing the ladder and kisses him the second he gets up all the way.

"Go out with me," Kurt says between kisses. Blaine loses his cool and squeaks but he can't be too embarrassed about it, not when Kurt's tongue is doing something magical with his own tongue.

"You want to date a weird creep like me?"

"Well, the weird creep is actually really sweet," Kurt says, nuzzling their noses together, "and also mentioned some time ago that he doesn't really have anyone to keep him company on Friday nights, so…"

"This Saturday morning shift is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Blaine says in response and knows that Kurt will understand that that is most definitely a yes.


End file.
